


The New Age of Gems

by CartoonWriter87 (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Why?, scary but not really scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CartoonWriter87
Summary: The Gem Homeworld is creating Era 3 Gems, stronger and meaner than ever. They plan on invading Earth and taking control of it by using those Gems, some of which include Crystal Quartz and a mysterious Gem haunting Steven's dreams.





	1. A Bad Dream

Steven awoke suddenly to the majestic Temple quivering under stress. It had been months since the Crystal Gems, a team of magical guardians who defended Earth from attacks, similar to this one, from the elusive Gem Homeworld. Amethyst barged out from her room inside the Temple, ready to battle. She was soon followed by Garnet and Pearl, who both looked worried.

"Steven, wake up! We're under attack!" Pearl shouted at Steven. He was already up because of the shaking, but Pearl didn't seem to notice.

"I'm up, I'm up" he said groggily.

He had a nightmare the previous night about a Gem that he didn't know. The Gem was standing in a dark room, facing away from dream Steven. Her breathing was eerie. Then, as quick as lightning, she turned around. Her big, white, soulless eyes flared, looking towards Steven. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he tried to summon his Gem weapon, which was a shield, but every time it ended up disappearing right after he summoned it.  _This new Gem must be really powerful..._ , Steven thought. But before he could finish his thought, the eerie Gem started moving slowly, closer and closer, until she was inches from Steven's nose. Then, she SNAPPED!

"AAAAAHHH!" Steven woke up screaming that morning.

"Steven!" Amethyst and Pearl both replied at the same time.

"What happened?" Pearl wondered.

Seeing as he didn't want to worry the other Gems, he just replied with "Oh, it was just a bad dream."

But seeing what's happening now, he wished he hadn't kept his mouth shut about the eerie Gem.


	2. Attack at the Waterfront

The Crystal Gems were once again ready for battle. But the enemy they would be facing would require them to put more effort into their battle formation.

It was Jasper.

A formidable enemy - two years ago, she became corrupted after being easily defeated by the fusion Smoky Quartz. She still is, but was now under the control of Crystal Quartz, her lifelong friend. She was almost all white, except for a periwinkle-colored dress. Her hair and skin were that of Jasper's (before her corruption) but was as white as a marshmallow.

Garnet gasped when she saw Crystal Quartz.

"This creature, once my friend, has told me that one of you pathetic misfits is the infamous Rose Quartz!" Crystal cried out.

A silence fell over the Crystal Gems. Then, Steven yelled out, "I'M ROSE QUARTZ!"

"Oh, really? Then show it to me. Summon your gem weapon."

"What do you want from us?"

"I want to TAKE REVENGE FOR JASPER! But you can't guarantee anything in this world anymore" She summoned her gem weapon, which was a white-and-periwinkle sword, from her gem, which was on her left shoulder. "So I guess I'll have to EARN it!" She lunged first at Garnet, who dodged the attack, then, as if she saw an opening, she used her gauntlets to take her weapon away, but was caught by Crystal.

"Man, even your fusions are weak!" she commented with a devilish smirk.

"Not all of them!" an ecstatic voice came from a distance.

Smoky Quartz had come back. She was showing off with her giant yo-yo, which was a combination of Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip.

"Well, let's see about THAT!" She then ran towards Smoky, the same way that Jasper had done back in the Beta kindergarten two years before.

Smoky, not knowing what to do, she ran past her, looked back at her, and struck her with her yo-yo.

"Yeah!" she cried out.

But it was too early to celebrate. Crystal had jumped up into the air, dodged the yo-yo attack, came down to the ground FAST, and hit Smoky square in the chest. Steven and Amethyst unfused and both laid there, brutally beat up. Crystal got her sword and stabbed Amethyst in the back. She instantly poofed. Her gemstone laid there until Crystal picked it up. She then pointed her sword towards Steven's throat.

"Any last words, Rose?"

Steven was infuriated now. Crystal had intruded into his house while he was sleeping, then came within inches of shattering and killing Amethyst.

It was hard for Steven to find action the last couple of months. Now it was hard for him to catch a break these days.

"STEVEN! AMETHYST!" Pearl cried out.

A long silence ensued, with Garnet and Pearl shocked and scared at what had just happened.

"Are you done yet, Rose?" Crystal asked Steven.

"DON'T HURT THEM!"

"Ha. I'm an elite Era 3 Gem warrior. But I'd like to see you try."

Crystal lunged at Garnet with her sword so fast that she poofed before Steven even knew it. She then attacked Pearl, stabbing her in the stomach, and she poofed as well. Crystal grabbed all three gemstones, and along with Amethyst's, took off with them, clutching them in her arms like a baby and laughing evilly.

With no family left after the horrible attack, Steven laid there crying. He couldn't save them, he was too weak to catch up after them.  _Wait, didn't Crystal Quartz want to take_ me _?_  he thought.

Then, as if it were someone giving him another chance, Connie had arrived.


	3. Good Talk

"STEVEN!" Connie was surprised to see Steven lying there, all beat up, and the silhouette of a Homeworld ship off in the distance.

"Connie! It was horrible! A Gem warrior came, attacked us all, and took off with the other Crystal Gems!"

"That sounds terrible!" Connie rushed over to where Steven laid.

"We need to do something! But I can't, I'm not like the other Gems, I'm too weak to move..."

"Here, I'll help you out", Connie helped Steven up onto his feet and inside the house. Luckily, the house was unlocked, in case the Gems needed anything in there while they were in battle.

"Thanks, Connie" Steven replied shakily.

As the two sat on the couch together, Connie told Steven, "You still have a chance at rescuing the other Gems."

"No, I don't! I already told you..."

"Yes, you do! I've seen you do so many wonderful things in the past! You escaped from the Diamonds, a group of intergalactic, tyrannical space queens who were so hell-bent on trying to  _kill_  you! They took your dad and you were so determined to bring him back that you flew up to the freaking stratosphere towards the ship!

"What I'm saying is, you had the potential to do great things, and you never gave up on them! But now, you...have really struggled with that."

This seemed to cheer up Steven a lot. "You're right, Connie!" he responded with a better tone. He then reached over to hug her. "Thanks for cheering me up, Connie. It really helped."

"I'm just glad to help, Steven."

Steven then got up, as if he felt much better physically, and ran to the Warp Pad. "Bye, Connie!" he yelled back quickly

"Bye, Steven!" Connie responded back with.

The Warp Pad activated, and Steven now disappeared in a flash of light from the Warp Pad that was gone as soon as it had came.

"Good talk", Connie said to herself, then walked out of the house towards her home.


	4. Battle of the Barn

Steven warped over to the barn, expecting to see Peridot and Lapis Lazuli sitting together, watching the sixth and final season of "Camp Pining Hearts" but was shocked to see another Gem there...

"Tell me where Rose is and I'll maybe spare you two." Crystal Quartz said to the two Homeworld refugees. She still had the other Crystal Gems in her hand. There was still Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and...

 _Wait, where's Amethyst?_ Steven's stomach lurched at the thought of this.

"Or maybe she's ALREADY HERE!" sensing Steven behind her, Crystal lunged backwards to him, turned around, and summoned her sword. She swung at him, then...

A deafening ring lasted for a long time, as Steven had summoned his Bubble and was now surrounded by it. Once it disappeared, Peridot started running disorderly towards Crystal, jumped on her back and started to bite and punch her.

"Are you serious? A pathetic Era 2 Peridot that shouldn't have even come into existence is fighting me? Ha, I can shatter you with just a thought, puny Gem!"

"But I - can still - put up - an - effort!" By the time she finished her sentence, she was exhausted and all worn out from her gawkish endeavor at defeating Crystal.

She grabbed the enervated Peridot, swung her like a cowboy would to a lasso, then slammed her into the ground, where she instantly poofed.

 _All my friends are getting poofed,_ Steven thought.  _And I could never save them from Crystal's clutches..._

"Damn, Rose. It's a shame that it has to end this way."

She grabbed her sword and swung it at Steven one more time...

"NO IT WON'T!" Lapis cried out. And with her giant water fists, slammed Crystal Quartz just as the blade was about to make contact with Steven. Instead of being hit by the sharp, pointy tip of Crystal's sword like she expected, Steven got hit by the blunt side of the sword so hard from the force of Lapis' attack that he fell unconscious.

Steven was in his scary dream again. The same eerie Gem was a distance away from him, but this time, there was a light bulb in the center of the room. Steven could move this time, but only a little bit. He was able to make his way to the light bulb, pulled the lever, and the room filled with light. It looked like an ordinary little girl's room, filled with My Little Pony and Elena of Avalor and Shopkins toys and all these toys Steven never thought of existed. But the Gem was gone. Or was it?

Steven could also talk this time, but only in soft whispers.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

He heard rattled breathing in the room. Someone was definitely there. But apparently he could only be seen in the dark.

He turned off the light, and saw GREAT BIG TEETH smirking down from above him. Then, as quick as lightning she...ATTACKED!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Steven found himself waking up screaming again, his voice was, thankfully, back to its normal volume.

He was against the barn wall, and wondered why he was here, when he was knocked out back by the Warp Pad...

Then he saw a reunion. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, and even Pumpkin were all surrounding a pile, with their heads down and some, like Amethyst and Lapis, with tears in their eyes. It's as if they were mourning someone...

Steven soon discovered what had happened. He raced over to where the other Gems were and found a horrific sight and couldn't bear to see the remains on the ground -

Peridot had been shattered by Crystal Quartz.

"No, no..." Steven backed away form the shards that were once his best friend. He couldn't believe it, he must still be in the nightmare, and that he would wake up any second now with Peridot's innocent voice calling out to him and Lapis from the barn.

But he was in denial. Peridot had been shattered, and he was not dreaming it.

When he realized this, tears formed in his eyes. His  _actual_ tears. He knelt next to her shards, scooped them up with his hands, and cried on them, hoping he could bring her back to life. Pearl reached out a hand towards Steven, but Garnet held her back.

But the shards didn't magically combine back together and form a pink Peridot. He can't always cheat death, especially when it's a Gem you're dealing with.

After his attempt at reviving Peridot didn't work, he began to feel angrier. Angry at Crystal Quartz for everything she did today, everything that she had to bring upon their reality, angry for poofing and even killing one of his best friends, laughed, and left (That is not what really happened, it is how Steven re-enacted it).

"She fought bravely," Lapis said after a long silence.

Steven looked up at her, shards still in hand, tears still in his eyes.

"She distracted Crystal Quartz while I was able to get the other Gems. She called her a  _clod_ when you were knocked out. You should've seen her, she was so pissed off at her, she summoned her Gem weapon for the first time, saved you and us all, and didn't care if she got shattered.

"She was happy that you were all safe," Lapis finished with.

Steven was infuriated still with Crystal. She didn't have to shatter one of his friends. She could've shattered him and be done with it.  _She wanted me to suffer first_ , he thought.

"Where's Crystal Quartz?" he asked the other Gems.

"Steven, don't go doing anything stu-" Pearl began.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Steven yelled. He started making his way to the Warp Pad in anger.

"Steven, please, don't go shattering Crystal - " Lapis warned him.

"WHY NOT!?

Lapis took a deep breath, then handed him a note. "Because it's what Peridot wanted."

Steven stopped in his tracks.


End file.
